1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a motorized table, and in particular, to a motorized picnic table having seats for transporting picnic goers and the table simultaneously to a desired picnic location or for picnicking while in transport.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Picnicking has long been a favorite family pastime and social activity. Popular picnic sites include the back yard, parks, and camping grounds. Of course, one of the main stays of any picnicking activity is the picnic table as the feast and conversation usually center therearound. There are times when some may opt for a grassy knoll and blanket for a romantic or nostalgic picnic; however, the utilization of picnic tables far exceeds these occasional blanket interludes, which are subject to uninvited insect participants and posterior soreness from hard ground.
From time to time, it becomes desirable to move the location of a picnic table to enhance the picnicking experience with family, friends or neighbors. For instance, it may be desired to move a picnic table into or out of the sun. Or, a particular grouping of tables may be desired. However, as most picnic tables are inherently bulky and are made of either wood, metal or a combination thereof, they are relatively heavy and not easily moved. As such, light weight portable picnic tables have been developed such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,921,623 to Stephen Nye, et al; 5,314,231 to Gary Otterbacher; and 5,240,307 to Steven Jones, et al. The drawback to these folding tables is that the lightweight construction makes them less sturdy than a conventional picnic table. In addition, assembly can be cumbersome and time consuming, and the tables cannot be folded and transported with picnic items arranged on the table.
Attempts have also been made to mobilize conventional picnic tables such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,038 to Joseph Dispense. Dispense discloses a conventional wooden picnic table having wheels being foldable down on one end of the picnic table such that the picnic table can be picked up by the other end and rolled on the wheels. The problem with the table disclosed in Dispense is that the operator may be injured from lifting an end of a heavy table or when moving it. Furthemore, movement over long distances or rough terrain is impractical and cumbersome. As such, it would be desirable to have a picnic table having the sturdy construction of a conventional table and yet capable of being easily and conveniently moved from one location to another. It would also be desirable, for convenience, if the table could be moved with picnic items located on the picnic table surface.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide a picnic table that is easily movable with picnickers seated at the table. Such a table would greatly enhance the picnicking experience by providing a fun way to increase socialization with other picnickers. Furthermore, it would provide the ability to quickly change the picnic surroundings.
It is a feature of the invention to provide a motorized picnic table having a drive mechanism, wheels connected to and driven by the drive mechanism, a table mounted above the drive mechanism, and at least one seat adjacent the table. In the preferred embodiment, the seats are bench-type seats and flank the drive mechanism.
It is also a feature of the invention that the motorized table includes fenders covering at least a portion of the wheels to protect the feet and legs of picnickers using the table from the wheels when the table is in motion. The invention also includes a foot platform for picnickers to rest their feet upon.
Another feature of the invention is that the table has a roof and a roof mounting frame for mounting said roof above said table. The roof may be removable.
It is a further feature of the invention that the motorized table has open sides.
Yet another feature of the invention is that the motorized table includes a steering mechanism wherein the steering mechanism can be operated by a picnicker seated on one of the seats. In the preferred embodiment, the steering mechanism extends through an aperture in the picnic table.
Also, a feature of the invention is that the drive mechanism includes a hydrostatic transmission. The operating control for the hydrostatic transmission may be provided with a biasing mechanism for biasing the control in a neutral position when not actively engaged by the operator.